Quinton Banks
Banks is a pirate captain and archeologist who has traveled most of the world with a dream to change it, for better or worse. He had arrangements to trade Adrian Faust for his ancient weapons, but Faust failed to show in favor of defeating the Windfall Pirates (and failing), Banks got angry and caused costly damages to the New World Trading Co. In the end he made a deal with Faust that he would destroy the Windfall Pirates in exchange for the Ancient Weapons he was promised. Banks is also a devil fruit user with a bounty of 540,000,000. Appearance Banks is shorter than average, lean but muscular. He has spiky hair and a gap between his front teeth when he smiles. He wears a lot of gold jewelry including a medallions around his neck as well as a cape and sunglasses, this gives him a somewhat regal appearance like Doflamingo. Personality He is charismatic, arrogant, and a big dreamer. Inspired by the king of pirates, Banks dreamed of rising above poverty and low status to become the next king. He didn’t completed this dream when he discovered greater things to pursue, rather his dreams have become more ambitious and psychotic. No longer is it enough to be king but Banks desires to be a world ruler or god, much like Eneru. Banks crew while kind and fun loving, are blindly loyal to their captain even as his pursuits become ever more maddening and destructive. The crew themselves have a theme centered on toys and each of them had dealt with abandonment before meeting their enthusiastic captain. Often they will refer to ancient weapons as being “lost toys.” Powers & Abilities He is capable of all forms of haki, his favorite being conqueror’s haki believing it to be a sign of his future greatness. His swordsmanship skills are superb and in combination with his haki and devil fruit abilities are devastating. He uses a two hand fighting style. The sword itself is an ancient weapon with unknown properties. In his early days as a pirate Banks discovered a poneglyph, which lead him to become an archeologist. He surrounds himself with ancient treasures and has a vast knowledge of ancient weapons and is known to use them in battle. His ultimate plan is to bring about another Blank Century by reviving the ancient weapons, and assuming control of the world the way the World Government and Celestial Dragons had done before. Also among his early days as a pirate, Banks discovered a devil fruit known as the Koma Koma no Mi, meaning ‘spinning top’, it is also known as the Top-Top Fruit. While he is a master of its power he barely uses its abilities any more unless facing a real threat. With his new aspirations as a world leader, Banks considers this power underwhelming and an embarrassment. With this fruit’s power Banks can spin any part of his body like a top or drill hundreds of times a second. He can deliver thousands of sword strikes, bore through solid structures with a deadly drill point, and travel at tremendous speeds. When this power is fully activated he appears as a small, unstoppable cyclone leaving a path of destruction. Trivia *Image used is Kamina from the gurrenlagann.wikia Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Archaeologist Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Antagonists Category:Godot83